Who's the dominant?
by insanewelshangel
Summary: BryanKai.KaiBryan. The rest want to know more of the 'enigmatic' relationship, they find out ... eventually. Oneshot.


**Insanewelshangel**: There's an appalling amount of Bryan/Kai--Kai/Bryan around here, I like the pairing so I wrote this. A one shot of that pairing and I'm updating the other fics soon. Kai/Rei is my number one favourite but I didn't want to only write the same pairing over and over again.

**Warning**: Yaoi, mild swearing and stuff.

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade does not belong to me.

* * *

Other's thought that was the problem.

Both were just too dominant, neither could be seen as the 'submissive' in the relationship.

So no one thought they would ever be attracted to the other. Not at all. Not a bit. Not in a million years and not a sausage. But of course the things we least expect to happen suddenly do, kicking us up the backside and making us land in the dirt, only to have it laugh and run away. That's fate for you.

One was heartless and cold. The other was … heartless and cold. How could that relationship work? Not exactly hugs and kisses and walks in the park when you're 60 is it? More like 'hello dear, how about we go kill that little dog that's been annoying us these past few days?' When people found out they were … together, they just couldn't believe it.

What?

Those two badasses? To put it, they would stare and wonder how they admitted love to each other, or who made who blush and would protect the other for eternity. It involved the topic of deep burning love and passion in which one would never let the other suffer and would wipe away their tears. Or to put it bluntly: who was on top?

Yet there they were, sitting on the sofa together, ignoring the rest of the world together and in love … together. That last one still didn't seem right. The others would think about it for hours on end. Who's the submissive? Who's the dominant? Who's doing who? Let's just say their friends had a lot of thinking time on their hands.

Tyson, of course being the loud mouth, got frustrated pretty quickly by it. "Right! THAT'S IT!"

"Tyson, calm down," Max said, his eyes widening.

"No! I took all I can take and I can't take no more!"

"He's obviously not on about food then," came a cold voice.

"OH SHUT UP YOU PHYSCO OF A REDHEAD!"

Tyson paled and laughed nervously as Tala's eyes snapped open with a death promised glare. "Want to say that again Granger?"

Rei stood and placed a placating hand on Tala's shoulder and looked at Tyson. "Both of you just calm down."

"Fine, but this ain't over."

"This _isn't _over, you jackass," The redheaded Russian sneered.

"Whatever." The Japanese turned back to the two settled on the sofa. "So, tell us already!"

They both ignored him.

"COME ON!"

Kai merely opened one eye lazily and glared at the bluenette. "Piss off."

"Before I kill you," Bryan added.

The threat made him blanch slightly, but he held his ground. Stupid boy. "No, we have a right to know."

"Tyson how do you have a right to know about my sex life?" Kai growled angrily.

"HAH! So there is sex involved!"

Kai's face was a mixture of annoyance and disgust. "Granger, I don't care about your sex life, don't worry about mine."

"It's active, that's all you need to know," The falcon spoke.

The phoenix turned to look at Bryan and scowled. The platinum haired male just shrugged in return. Tala had a smirk on his face while the rest where either blushing or spluttering on the sudden intake of news.

"So guys tell us."

Bryan stood and nodded towards the hall, Kai 'hn'd' and stood too, making his way out of the living room, leaving the Japanese to curse under his breath. Even the two lovers had to admit it must have been confusing for the rest. Kai was always the leader, never showed weakness or a submissive nature and was to put it simply, the man! While Bryan, well he was … Bryan: the sadistic, ruthless bastard. Submissive wasn't really a term used for either of them.

Kai sank down onto his mattress. Bryan sat against the wall and flicked the television on and stretched out across the bed. He flicked the news on and listened to the sports. Quickly getting bored by the lack of bloodshed, he turned it to the music section. Heavy or death metal being his preferred choice, for obvious reasons. Finally finding a song he was satisfied with, he turned his attention to the boy beside him.

"Wassup?" was the short and to the point question. Kai remained silent. The platinum haired boy rolled his eyes in a rare display of amusement and pulled the other to lie beside him.

There was no snuggling up, both placed their hands behind their heads and stared up at the ceiling. He knew that the other would answer when he was ready, even as Bryan was looking for an interesting shape on the wall there was nothing but music playing.

"Hn. The guys."

Bryan looked at the dual hair and turned onto his side. The other Russian did the same and frowned.

"Just annoying, if I didn't need them as team mates I swear-"

"Kill them."

"Easy for you, not so easy for me."

Bryan snorted. "Your problem then."

"Bastard."

Kai's lips were soon covered by the others and he replied. He was still a bit annoyed but anger only made their make out sessions more intense. Bryan applied force into the kiss, demanding more. Kai raised an eyebrow, he did not do demands. Kai grinned and opened his mouth, a plan forming in his sharp mind. The platinum haired boy shoved his tongue into the warm cavern and roamed around, massaging all the bumps and nooks of Kai's mouth. He smirked possessively and gripped Kai's waist, surprised at the lack of fight that he received back. The bluenette slipped his hand under the elder's shirt and moved his hand across the toned back and up the sides. The music was soon drowned out by their interest in the other person before them. Just then, Kai bit down hard onto the intruding tongue and nipped at the platinum's haired boy's lips before they broke away for air.

Bryan felt a metallic taste in his mouth and realised his lips were bleeding. Kai smirked and turned his attention to the music and hummed to it. 'Sneaky bastard,' Bryan thought as he licked the red liquid away. "Sadistic of you birdie."

"Hn, like you're complaining," The red eyes glared across at the fresh green ones. "Don't call me birdie."

"Feh."

The dual hair stood up and crossed the room. Bryan looked at him, eyes travelling down to where they got glued to. He watched Kai walking away with his sight stuck onto the bluenette's backside, an animalistic smirk on his features. Kai adopted an identical smirk as he bent over to receive something off the floor. He knew the other was staring at him. The elder growled, he had learnt to kill, harm, live without morals, and resist kindness and generosity. But he could never resist the temptation that was Kai Hiwatari.

Kai turned around, hearing the growl and raised an eyebrow. "Got a _little_ friend back have you?" He mocked, emphasising the little as he raised an eyebrow and looked at the bulge in Bryan's pants.

"Can I help that I get turned on by the thought of you panting and-"

"You're too easy."

"Besides I've never heard you complain before."

Kai glared and walked out of the room, leaving Bryan with his problem and taking whatever dignity Bryan had in the matter away as he shouted back, "Sort out your _little_ friend and hurry up!"

Tyson meanwhile, was still ranting. "Ok, let's do this logically."

"You, logic?"

"Shut up Tala. Right, Kai has to be submissive since he's smaller then Bryan, and he's younger!"

"That doesn't mean anything jackass."

"Well I can't imagine Bryan being submissive."

"Oh but you can imagine me being so?"

"Kai! Hey old buddy old pal!" The Japanese smiled nervously and blushed as Kai just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Granger as much as you might fantasise about me, it is not returned so give it up."

The redhead laughed and placed an arm around Kai's shoulders before resting his head on top of the dual hairs. "He makes me so proud."

"Up yours Ivanov," Kai growled, brushing away but his amused smirk gave away his true feelings. The red head smiled and winked playfully.

"Are you offering?"

"Yes."

Tala raised his eyebrows and nodded, in a well-that's-fine-with-me type of way.

"I'm offering to you for Tyson," Kai finished, making Rei and Max laugh, Tyson to repel and Tala to look as though he'd be sick.

"NO WAY!" He shouted. "I'd rather screw a bench then that fat pig!"

"WHO THE HELL IS THE SUBMISSIVE!" Tyson screamed, getting tired of asking the same question.

"Between Tala and the bench?" The neko-jin grinned.

"No between Kai and Bryan!"

"Fuck off pig," The platinum haired Russian snapped as he stalked into the room and received a smirk off Kai. They were enjoying this too much, it was so obvious, and the others rolled their eyes in annoyance as Tyson ranted. Kai glared at the Japanese until he shut up, then the dual haired boy walked into the kitchen … with Tala still leeched to him.

"Get off."

"I would if I could but I can't."

"And why is that?"

"'Cause I don't want to," was the reply, adopted with a cheeky smirk. Kai moved his hand down the red head's frame, over the toned stomach and even further down. Tala's eyes widened in surprise, Kai smirked and issued a low blow causing the elder to double up.

"Thanks for giving me some room."

"Y-o-u bastard!" Tala groaned, gasping slightly. Bryan smiled evilly as he heard his high-pitched voice.

"I know it," Kai smirked as he watched the red head with amusement. When Tala had finally collected his bearings, no pun intended, he stood up straight and put his hands on his hips.

"Actually, I want to know too."

"Know what?" Bryan sat beside the youngest Russian and received a chaste kiss, which he soon craved more of. Kai noticed this and refused Bryan's request of entry, slipping his own tongue into the falcon's mouth only to have to fight for dominance, like they usually did. Tala sweat dropped and looked at the clock. Kai finally won and withdrew in need of air.

The red head gave a snort of impatience and left. Kai smirked against Bryan's lips and circled his arms around his waist, lacing his fingers together around it. "They're not going to stop asking."

"So?"

"So we'll have to eventually give them an answer."

Bryan groaned and rested his forehead against Kai's. The sadistic male then pressed his lips against the other's in a comforting gesture. "But it's so much more fun," he kissed him chastely again. "To piss them off."

"True."

"Besides, it's obvious I'm the dominant!"

"Think again Bryan."

"Oh please, you just about reach my shoulder."

"So? I'm still tall! Plus you act more like a girl than I do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do. With the complaining about fatty foods, the _pink _underwear that you own, you adore fur and-"

"Don't you bitch about the fur ... and they got dyed pink!"

"But it's hot in Japan now!"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch. You're so much more of a girl than I am!"

"What! Don't be so delusional."

"You are shorter, has a tinsy waist, a gorgeous ass, your hair is longer, your eyelashes are longer and you even act like a girl pms'ing!"

"Now you're the one bitching."

"I'm-"

"Just stating the facts," Kai finished, smirking. "Take it like a man, you are the submissive."

"I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

The rest of the group, stationed in the living room looked towards the kitchen door as they heard the arguing couple. "Now you've done it Tyson," Max whined.

"I've done nothing!"

Rei smiled softly at Tala, silently asking him not to make a comment. The red head's eyes widened as a knife hit the door, its blade just poking out of the wooden surface.

"Shit."

Bryan scowled at Kai. "Why did you do that for?"

"You were pointing the damn thing at me!"

"Well I didn't mean too, it was in my pocket, you know what I'm like with it, nervous habit."

"You are such a girl!"

"KAI!"

Tyson was shoved through the door by the rest; he glared back and muttered something about 'so called friends', before clearing his throat. "You two already sound like a married couple."

"He's the wife," Bryan nodded towards the dual haired boy who narrowed his eyes in return.

"No I'm not-"

"SHAMBOO!"

"Tyson have you lost your mind?"

He laughed nervously. "Heh sorry, that was the only thing I could thing of. Now you two just stop arguing. It's easy to decide the submissive. You just … ahhh … well." He blushed. "Just whoever is getting 'laid' by the other is the submissive."

Bryan and Kai had a smidge of pink on their cheeks as they slowly looked at the other. "That doesn't really help," Kai forced out.

Tyson was confused. "Huh?"

"Well," Kai began testily. "That's one of the benefits of a same sex relationship. It can go both ways."

Bryan narrowed his eyes. "Exactly, neither of us is the 'girl', there are no girls in a male only relationship. But," he added, lips twitching. "If there was, it'd be Kai." To give credit where it's due, Bryan didn't even flinch when Kai punched his arm, even though he was sure he'd have a bruise there by the morning.

"Oh," Tyson said, taking in the wealth of new information. "But, one of you must be … y'know, more inclined to … y'know," he fidgeted, his face turning redder by the second. "Be on top, simply because of natural preference." He frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. "It can't be a constant power struggle between the two of you; otherwise you wouldn't be together, right? So there has to be some give-and-take."

The couple stared at each other, whether to consider Tyson's logic or wondering how the hell he managed to say anything logical to begin with was unknown, but Tyson had a feeling it was the latter. Bryan's left shoulder twitched slightly, lips raising slightly, to which Kai sighed. Finally Kai's shoulders slumped forward in defeat. Tyson's eyes widened. Bryan smirked proudly.

"OH MY GOD! GUYS, GUYS! WAIT UNTIL YOU HEAR THIS!" The Japanese boy ran into the living room, leaving Kai growling angrily.

Bryan smirked as he noticed the younger was twitching from annoyance. "Oh come on Kai, my pretty little wittle birdie, don't get your knickers in a twist."

Bryan ran quickly as Kai wrenched the knife from the door and ran after him.

XOXOXO

"So Kai is the …"

"Yeah."

"So he …"

"Yep! Well, more so than Bryan."

"And Bryan …"

"You bet!"

Golden and blue eyes blinked before their owners burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs as tears rolled down their cheeks. "Oh man! Kai being the woman of the relationship! Damn! It hurts!" The laughter heightened.

Meanwhile an extremely pissed Kai, whose hand was raised holding the gleaming knife, backed up Bryan into a corner. The laughter of their teammates echoed through the floorboards into Kai's room. The dual-haired boy's eyes narrowed even further.

"Now Kai, you wouldn't really hurt me so put the knife down." The platinum haired male kept his voice cool and calm, his face impassive even though inside he wasn't so sure. A dark aura seemed to radiate off the younger and his crimson eyes would challenge even the fiery pits of hell. Bryan gulped. He couldn't help but think that Kai looked extremely _tempting_ in his current mood.

He lunged forward and pressed his lips against the bluenette's soft ones, not noticing the cut he received on his arm from his sudden actions. Kai dropped the knife and Bryan backed them both to the bed, toppling back.

Through the onslaught of kisses, Kai smirked and turned them over, straddling the elder's waist. "Just because you get to be on top the most, doesn't mean I'm not going to control this relationship."

He flashed an evil smile before kissing Bryan once again.

* * *

**Insanewelshangel**: (peeks out from behind evil fic duck) so ... uh … review please?

Edit: 07/09/09 Typos/ Grammar. Also, I changed the 'outcome' a bit. Really, there often isn't a 'dominant' in a same-sex relationship, because it's rather equal. Of course, the guys chose to ignore that Kai does get to be the sexually … eh … leading man, but seeing as it's not as much as Bryan, they decided to laugh at him being the 'submissive'. Really, does it matter? As long as it's all good in bed, who cares?

Uh. I'll stop talking now.

Review, bubbehs.


End file.
